


Seventeen woozi x chan oneshot

by smollie21368



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smutty, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollie21368/pseuds/smollie21368
Summary: I did this in kik and its also in my wattpad oneshot drabble book i did this with my wattpad friend savingcoupons





	Seventeen woozi x chan oneshot

This is something I did with a friend of mine on kik note it's a doosy (bold: my friend   
Normal:me)  
—----------------------------  
Dino was sitting next to Woozi, watching the older male finishing up his lyrics for their debut song.  
"So how does it sound?"Woozi asked turning to the maknae  
"Mm, hyung it sounds good but it feels.. lacking a bit?" Dino didn't want to anger the older so he chose his words carefully.  
How so?" Woozi asked again feeling curious on what could be added  
"Maybe add a stronger feel to it here?" Dino pointed at the verse DK was going to sing.  
Hmmmm" woozi hummed as he started to tweak the song to the suggestion to what Dino had suggested "like this?" He questioned the maknae after finishing  
Dino nodded and smiled happily, " Yeah!" He loved the way it sounded now, he was literally bouncing in his seat.  
Turning around to face him woozi smiled as he watched the maknae  light up the room with his smile and chuckled as he ruffled his hair "glad you liked it now Bub now any other suggestions before i send it off"  
The maknae responded with a light shake of his head and an innocent smile beaming on his face "Nope! It's perfect the way it is hyung!"  
"Heh that's good to hear, do you want to do for lunch after it's about lunch anyway" woozi requested sending the song off and packing the equipment up  
"Yeah, but I'll pay this time since you worked hard today hyung~" Dino teased him like HE was the baby, being shorter than him and all. The maknae made the mistake of pinching his cheeks.  
"Yah it's fine I'm the hyung I should pay okay you don't need to worry and stop with the cheeks" woozi denied as he shook of the maknae fingers causing him to pout  
Dino giggled and simply pat the other's head before retracting his hand, "Okay okay Woozi hyung, but don't force yourself okay?" He showed his little puppy eyes.  
"O-okay" woozi flushed near to the colour of his hair as he walked towards the door holding it open for the younger  
Dino gladly walked through and waited as his hyung was closing and locking it. "What do you wanna eat hyung?"  
"Hmm I'm craving chicken so maybe this new fried chicken place I found out about down the street, if that's okay with you" woozi asked as he put his jacket on and headed towards to the exit with chan  
"I'm okay with chicken, are we gonna ask the other members to come along too? They worked hard too!" Oh oblivious Dino, he couldn't see that this was.. a date.  
"Na we can just get them take away or have Mingyu cool for them" woozi said after wanting to keep this between him and his *cough* crush*cough*  
"Aish, hyung you're so selfish~" Dino playfully hit the side of his arm as they walked down the sidewalk. It was good they weren't known by most people, since they could just act like normal citizens.  
" well this is a treat since you helped me finish the song quicker Kay " woozi tried to cover up as he opened the door of the chicken place for the younger  
Once they both entered, they were both seated and oF COURSE ORDERED LIKE THREE SETS OF DIFFERENT CHICKEN. "Aah, hyung I'm so excited of how they're gonna think of the song!" Dino squealed.  
" I hope the carats like it" woozi said as he was now nervous to what the fans would think as he started eating some of the spicy chicken  
"I'm sure they'll like anything you produced.." Dino mumbled mostly to himself, a light blush on his cheeks as be nibbled on the boneless chicken.  
"Really you think so?" Woozi blushed when he heard what the maknae had said while grabbing some of the honey chicken from one of the other plates to try.  
"I-I didn't say anything hyung." Dino denied it quickly out of embarrassment, laughing nervously. He pretended like he was focusing on eating the chicken more than on Woozi.  
"Ah no I heard it thanks for the compliment chan, aw look your blushing" woozi let out a grin as he nibbles at the boneless chicken chan was eating earlier  
The maknae sipped on some water, the words Woozi said making his blush reach the tip of his ears. "Hyung, stop teasing.."  
"Heh cute" woozi said under his breath as he took a sip of his iced tea not thinking the maknae would've heard him  
Dino pouted and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, maybe he could save the rest and give it to the others! He unconsciously nibbled at his bottom lip, in thought.  
"... hey what's wrong you not hungry?" Woozi asked warriors as he put down his chicken facing the maknae with a worried fashion  
"N-no, I'm not anymore ehe.. I was just thinking about the other members again" Dino was seriously too kind for his own innocent good. He didn't notice Woozi's expression.  
"Ah... we could buy some for the others when we get back if your worried about them being hungry? That okay with you?" Woozi suggested as he continued to nibble at his chicken waiting for the youngers reply  
"Mhm, but I wanna pay this time hyung~." Dino knew Woozi wasn't going to be convinced that easily so he held one of his hands, even intertwining their fingers together. "Please?"  
Woozi froze as Dino intertwined his fingers with his as he stuttered out an answer "s-sure if you want" he finally let out as his face and ears turned the shade of his hair or even darker  
"Love ya hyung~." Dino started to pull back his hands away from their hand holding, as much to the younger's displeasure.  
As the maknae left to pay woozi just sat there red like a strawberry as the words that chan had uttered swam through his head, shaking his head he thought 'he meant it cause I'm his hyung yea just his hyung'  
Dino came back after a few minutes and smiled at Woozi, "Ya ready to go hyung?" In his hands were two boxes, most likely stacked with different kinds of chicken.  
"Y-yea coming" woozi put his jacket on and jogged to catch up to the maknae "hey chan do you want any help carrying them ?" Woozi offered  
"Nope, I'm fine~!" Again, Dino flashed Woozi a cute smile as they walked back to their dorm.  
As the got to the door woozi opened the door for the younger and decided to call the others to the kitchen "HEY GUYS WE GOT YOU ALL CHICKEN COME AND GET IT YOU NERDS"  
Dino giggled at the little nickname and settled the chicken down on their small living room table. One by one the boys piled in.  
"Aigooo, our little maknae went with his scary hyung?" Hoshi teased and rubbed his cheek against Chan's. Literally everyone knew Woozi's feelings towards the younger except Dino himself.  
"Hey do you want me to hit you with a guitar ya punk" woozi said a little pissed at being called scary  
"Hey you two don't fight!" Dino piped up and literally dragged Woozi out of the living room to avoid any damage to a guitar and Hoshi.  
"Hey where are you dragging me?" Woozi blushed as he followed the maknae blushing at the contact of their hands  
"Away from the living room!" Actually it was into Dino and Vernon's shared room but no one was in there. "  
"O-okay " woozi said as he sat on Dinos bed as Dino closed the door  
Dino sat next to Woozi and he fiddles with his fingers, looking down at his lap when silence consumed them.  
"Sooo" woozi broke the silence 'come on woozi you can do it just say you like it start a convo'  
"Hyung, I love you." Dino accidentally confessed but not even a second later he was stuttering an excuse. "I-I MEAN IT IN A BROTHERLY WAY YEAH?? J-just forget what you heard!!"  
"Eh! R-really? Uh no it's fine I actually love you too" woozi closer his eyes blushing as he waited for the answer  
"In a brotherly way right..?" Dino looked unsure, biting his lower lip. He's never dated before so he felt self conscious about everything.  
"A-ah no as is love l-love... I understand if you don't like me like that sorry for bothering " woozi said as he was walking to the door  
Dino instantly stood and tackled Woozi to the ground in a bear hug, tightly holding on as if it was for dear life. "Hyunnng.. Please tell me you're serious..I-I love you so much.."  
"I'm serious why would I joke about something like that? " he asked as e started to brush the maknae hair with his fingers  
"I'm just so happy.." Dino laughed quietly, looking up at him with a pink blushing face.  
"R-really?" Woozi stuttered as he stared at the younger flushed face his own matching the hue of the others as he stares in awe of how a boy can be so cute  
Dino nodded, pouting with his bottom lip sticking out. He shyly leaned up and kissed Woozi's cheek, giggling at the other's expression afterwards. "Hyung is so cute.."  
Snapping out of the daze he returned the kiss but this time pecking the younger lips "1 you missed and 2 your the cute one" the pink haired male chuckled as the younger started to flush pink and hide in his chest  
"I-I intended to miss you idiot!" Dino mumbled into his chest, he felt so overjoyed. He needed to calm his racing heart.

DWC era  
It was finally the end of their first live stage of their new song, Don't Wanna Cry, and Dino was tired to say the least. After many years from debut, they made it so far.  
" hey jagi you okay?" Woozi asked as he passed his boyfriend of two years a bottle of water as the younger sat in his chair  
"Yeah, I'm just happy after our performance! You always make the best music hyung~" Dino cooed, opening the water bottle and gulping down like half of it.  
"I'm glad you liked it jagi, you did fantastic up there good job love"Woozi said pecking his cheek  
The maknae blushed at that little affection and looked away, "Y-you too.."  
"Heh" woozi chuckled as he drank from his bottle sitting down next to his boyfriend "so what are you doing after everything we have spare time I'm pretty sure after this"  
"I was gonna eat out with S.coups hyung and Jeonghan hyung, said something about "spending time with their baby"?" Dino sighed and shook his head, fanning himself.  
"Aww poor jagi well I'm going to be in my studio if you need me when I come back, Kay" woozi said a little disappointed that he couldn't spend time with his boyfriend  
"But I can eat with them another time, I wanna spend time with hyung!" Dino piped up and immediately held hands, smiling innocently.  
"You sure don't want to eat with 'mum and dad' but if you want sure I'd love your company jagi " woozi said with a smile as he pecked chans temple  
"Hehe, on one condition!" The maknae giggled and bit his bottom lip shyly. "Show me aegyo~."  
"Eh uh...fine" woozi gave up and did aegyo for his loved one "kyu~ saranghae jagi~"He did cuddling up to the younger  
Dino felt himself fanboy in the inside and he let out a little squeal, slowing his breathing. " Hyung, I'm gonna die one day because of you."  
"Eh don't die your not leaving me with the idiots " woozi said clinging to chan as they both stated to leave for the van outside  
"Hyuunng, people might see.." Chan thought Woozi was doing more aegyo and he tried to shake him off, but really he just found him cute any time.  
"BOI the fans already ship us the managers know who else do we need to worry about" woozi said glancing at chan then to the members "plus we're not the only one check out the China Line and Ma and pa over there" he said pointing at the said pairs  
"Mmm..but hyung just being close to you makes me want to attack you right here and now.." Chan whispered to him with a pink blush on his cheeks, getting in the van with the rest of the chattering members.  
Blushing woozi just pecked chans cheek "not now we're in the car maybe later" he said as he entered the van with chan following him  
Once they arrived back at the dorm, Chan immediately followed Woozi into his studio like a little pup.  
"So chan what you want to do? We can do other things then work on the song for now if you want" woozi asked not sure of what the maknae would suggest after the past occurrence in the van  
"Kiss~ Kissssss~" Chan whined needfully, sitting on a rolling chair and spinning round and round. "Woozi hyung gives the best kisses!"  
"Alrighty luv come're " woozi sighed as he opened his arms out wide for the younger to come into  
Dino happily jumped into his arms and hugged him so tightly like he was a plushie. "I love hyungggg~"  
"I love you two chan" woozi said as he pulled chan into a kiss  
Dino giggled into the kiss and their lips molded together so perfectly.  
While making out the two boys didn't notice the door open a little with the group parents watching squealing that the fact their 'ship has sailed'  
Dino spotted them out of the corner of his eyes and decided to put on a little show. He purposely let loose a sexual moan. When really it shouldn't have been.  
Woozi blushed as he heard the noise and started to kiss deeper causing chan to moan again...the parents just turned red after hearing both moans  
"Nn.." The maknae pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips before breaking. He giggled and looked at the parents with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Woozi snapped out of the daze and blushed as he saw the parents and hurriedly threw something at the door causing it to close then faced chan again " you little bugger better pay for making me feel like this" woozi said directing his line of view to his lap the back up and dove in to capture chans lips again  
Dino moans sweetly into the long, sloppy kiss and he pulls away again giggling. "Hyungg~~ I'll take care of it for you on one condition.." He rolls his bottom down onto Woozi's crotch, purposely creating more friction than needed.  
"And what is that love" woozi groaned at the friction staring at the younger with dark lustful eyes  
"You have to dirty talk me this once~." Since Dino was usually the one doing it, he wanted to see the older try. He reached his hand down and palmed Woozi through his pants.  
"Hng jagi you really are aiming for a punishment for teasing me" woozi said pushing chan on the couch in his office locking the door then pinning chan down on the couch and started to kiss down his neck " just look at you, hard already I haven't even started yet, you're so needy babe I love it" woozi said his voice dropping an octave bring shivers down chans spine as he continued his assault on his neck  
Chan let loose a lewd mewl, rolling and bucking his hips upward to meet Jihoon's. He bit his inner cheek, already in such hazy pleasure that it embarrassed him. His tongue was already hanging out, ragged breaths coming out of it. "Mmm, m-more hyung!" The younger ABSOLUTELY LOVED the way Woozi's tone could go deep, it sent tingles onto his growing tent.  
"You like that don't you huh bun" woozi said as his hand started to drift down to the youngers crotch causing him to let out a moan as he started to take off chans cloths while pleasuring his lover taking his shirt off in the process  
"M-mhm.. Hyung, soo good..!!" Chan couldn't help but let loose a rather loud moan when Woozi firmly grabbed his erection. He was sure the others outside heard them. He whimpered and clawed at the couch in utter bliss as the older started pumping him.  
As he was pumping he started to work on his own taking off both chan and his own he started to grind his unclothed erection to chans and let out a low moan "ohh god you like that don't you babe look at how much your dick is leaking for me hmm you like that don't you"  
"Y-YES!! Ahh, Woozi hyunng!!" Chan couldn't help but roll his hips against him again, the hardened pink nubs on his chest growing lonely. So he shakily reached his shaky hand up and started playing with one of them in between his fingers.  
Woozi saw the action that chan did so he thought of something "chan suck" woozi said shoving his fingers in front of chans face as he started to grind harder  
"Mmph!" Chan gladly allowed Woozi's fingers in his warm cavern, licking and sucking lewdly as if it were a lollipop. He coated them in his sticky saliva and pulled away with a breathless moan.  
Reaching down he started to ease one finger in "hey baby you like that" he stated huskily as he started to pump his finger in and out while adding fingers in the process  
"Aaah! H-hyung, sloww downn~!" Chan whimpered and panted heavily as the fingers worked so good inside him that he was going crazy. He couldn't think properly as he reached down to touch his own dripping erection.  
Pulling out his fingers he started to slick up his erection by using the excess spit and Precum before positioning his throbbing erection at his lovers entrance " you ready jagi"  
"Mhm.. Please hurry, I want you hyung.." The maknae begged oh so needfully, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Woozi's neck for balance.  
After hearing the maknae beg he started to push his erection into his pulsing entrance, once he was fully inside he let out a groan " oh god jagi your so tight  
Chan cried and whimpered in utter pleasure, babbling random nonsense in such hazy ecstasy. "Woozi-hyung, hyung, deeper!!"  
Going with youngest request he went not only deeper but faster til he heard chan squeal  
"AH!" Chan buried his face into Woozi's shoulder to muffle his rather loud moans, maybe louder than DK's voice.  
'Found it' woozi thought as he kept on aim at that spot harder and faster if possible than before "jagi I'm close" he groaned as he felt the cool in his stomach tighten  
Chan nodded and he literally began moaning right next to Woozi's ear, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly. "M-ME TOO!!"  
After a lot of hard thrusts and chan moaning and woozi groaning they both came with gusto with chan's painting their chests and woozi filling the younger up to the brim, coming down from their high they both collapsed on the couch with woozi pulling out letting the cum drop out slowly as they cuddled  
Chan panted heavily and erratically, feeling the white liquid ooze out of his gaping entrance. He shivered at the warmth of everything, this was their first time after all, sure they had intimate moments but never went all the way. "Woozi-hyung.. T-the others might have heard.."  
Woozi froze for a bit then relaxed after hearing that " welp now they definitely know you mine then jagi" woozi said nuzzling into chans head pecking it as well  
Chan giggled at the prickly light feeling and minutes after they were soon cleaned up and changed back into their clothes like nothing happened. Well the mess was kinda there still but meh.  
After walking out the room they were met by teasing from the older members while the younger ones complained that they were too loud causing both to flush  
The younger crossed his arms and looked at the Verkwan couple. "Yah! Seungkwan hyung moans louder than I do because of his vocals!"  
Seungkwan looked hella offended yet it complimented, but his diva mode was on. "Uhm excuse me?? Lee Chan-ssi we have a better sex life than you??"  
"Oh shut up and cuddle with your boyfriend, chan calm down it don't matter now who's hungry cause I sure am" woozi asked grabbing chans waist to prevent the two bottoms to start a cat fight while vernon was doing the same to his significant other  
"But hyuuungg~ This is exactly like the situation when the members teased you if you had a small dick!"  
"Well after the session in the office I think they might think otherwise after hearing you" woozi smirked as he plonked on the ground in the circle that the others had formed while the parents ordered pizza  
The members were just babbling on and on about either how hungry they were or random crap. Until.. "Hey Dino-ah, how was Woozi? Ya know in bed?" Jun asked with a smirk which the younger blushed.  
"I think you already know, I mean the walls aren't sound proof" woozi smirked then said "and probably better then you"  
Jun scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Chan wanted to add a bit more. Maybe even tease Woozi a bit, "I dunno..maybe he should try bottoming next time?" Seungkwan choked on his coke.  
"What the heck did I just hear" sengkwan said after recovering from the shock "maybe if you be good jagi maybe" woozi said smirking  
Seungcheol literally threw the phone across the room after ordering, looking shook as hell. Everyone was legit wiggling their eyebrows or face palming. Chan huffed and brushed off the subject, having the members talk amongst themselves again. Even cringing at Verkwan's PDA.  
After the food came everyone started to dig in then jeonghan popped a question "sooo how many of you guys are dating I need to know who my babies are dating" he said in the typical don't you lie to mum tone  
Verkwan, Junhao, and Meanie piped up. But Woozi and Dino kept eating, everyone already knew they were dating so why tell them again. Chan almost choked but he drank the cola in time, only to choke over Seokmin's comment," That's how you choke on Woozi's dick~."  
"Okay dude we're eating as much as I want imagine my jagi doing that I kinds want eat my pizza more at the moment don't ruin it" woozi stated as he rubbed the still coughing chans back while munching on his pizza and glaring at dk   
"Hyung!!" Chan blushed a bright red on his cheeks, pouting and nibbling on his pizza while some laughed.  
"What it's true jagi but you love anyway both me and my dick" woozi said smirking causing all the tops to burst out laughing  
"hYUNG I SWEAR--" "HAHA DINO-AH!!" Vernon started cracking up and the latter hit him on the arm.  
All the bottoms were either giggling or siding with chan and pouting at their tops to possibly make them stop teasing their fellow bottom or just to get some "calm down chan I love you and you love and you know it now come here and give me a smooch"  
"Nah~." Dino rejected him calmly with a small smile as he made his way into the kitchen, the bottoms howling his laughter at the maknae's comeback.  
"What no jagi don't leave me or no cuddles" woozi yelled back waiting to see what the maknae would do  
Dino didn't come back but the only thing missing from the kitchen was the 1 liter bottle of cola they had and he locked himself in his bedroom.  
Pouting he left the others and went to his bedroom door and knocked "jaguar let me in I'm sorry for saying it if you are angry please jagi babe" he pleaded and waited for a reply  
"I'm not mad.." Dino sighed and opened the door for him, closing and locking it behind him after Woozi came in. He sat on the bed again.  
"Luv you jagi " woozi said cuddling into chan  
"Alright alright hyungg, you're so touchy~! Lemme finish the colaaa." He whined and sipped on a bit, a little trail of the liquid running down his chin.  
Looking at the trail going down his neck woozi started to get an idea " hey jagi it spilling let me clean it up" he said before licking and sucking the cola off his neck and near his lips pulling away with a smack and a "there all clean"  
Chan's face reddened to the point where it reached his neck, "H-hyung!" He whined and playfully pushed Woozi, resuming to drink the cola.  
"Haha sorry jagi but I'm bored cuddle with me" woozi said doing aegyo for extra measure to get his cuddles  
Chan almost spit out the cola and set it down, too surprised by Woozi's aegyo attack. He shyly opened his arms so Woozi could jump into them, "C-come here then.."  
"Yay" woozi cheered as he jumped into his lovers arm and cuddled him making chan land on his back with woozi snuggling on his front  
"You're suffocating me.." Chan managed to pant out and gasped for air when Woozi pulled back a bit. He smiled up at his hyung, "We've come a long way hyung.."  
"Yea we have jagi im so happy we made it this far" woozi said as he pecked chan and intertwined the fingers  
Chan giggled and kisses Woozi's cheek, "I love you so much hyungggg~."  
After a whole lot of cuddling and kisses they changed got clean and went to bed ignoring the fanboying members looking in from the crack of the door.

The next day rolled around and they got up early even though it was their rest day. Chan slid out of bed easily and waddled around in baggy clothes.  
Woozi on the other hand didn't want to get up so he ended up curled in a blanket like a burrito  
Chan decided to just change into Woozi's really oversized shirts that apparently covered his lower half too. So he just walked around in that and his boxers. He giggled at the sight of Woozi. "Hyung...wake up.."  
"Noooo I don't wanna wake up jagi come cuddle" woozi groaned while motioning with grabby hands for his boyfriend to lay down not opening his eyes  
"Maybe you'll change your mind when you see what I'm wearing? Plus I'm not sleepy anymore!" Chan pouted and stepped back when Woozi almost grabbed him.  
Opening his eyes woozi nearly did a double take before blushing when he saw chan in his shirt "chan why are you wearing that the members might see" woozi said getting overprotective with his boyfriend  
Chan meekly scratched his cheek, tugging down the shirt and rubbing his legs together shyly. He had sweater paws too. "So? I'm yours hyung."  
That made woozi lose it pinning chan down he started to kiss his neck covering it with love bites probably causing hell for the makeup noonas in the future  
Chan moaned so sweetly, the moan only Woozi could hear. He squirmed a bit in pleasure underneath the smol male. "H-hyunggg.. w-wait, i-it'll be noticeable..!"  
"Good now everyone will know your mine" woozi said huskily as he continued his assault on his lovers neck  
"I-It's early in the morning..Jagiya seriously..!" Chan struggled to escape Woozi's rather strong grip and manage to suppress his lewd moans.  
"You know you want it babe give in to the pleasure" woozi said in his ear as he started to let his hand wonder  
Chan squeaked when he felt the hand under his shirt, slowly creeping up onto his chest. "Haaa, aah, s-so embarrassing.. Hyung.."  
As he continued to pleasure chan he dug his hand into the drawer and pulled out some lube while pulling chans boxers down lathering his fingers in the lotion before sticking one in  
Chan's eyes widened and he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, rolling his hips. "I-I'm bottom again hyung..? Aah.."  
"Oh you want to be top this time jagi?woozi questioned wiggling his fingers inside the youngers ass  
"Hnngh..A-ah, Y-ye..Aah!" He couldn't answer properly since his head was swirling with pleasure. He also knew Woozi was doing this on purpose.  
"Well then do you want a go if stretching me then" woozi said as he took out his fingers causing the younger to squirm while passing the lube to him "have a try" Woozi said placing chans hand hear his hole  
"E-eh? I-I'll try..Tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" Chan slicked his fingers up in the cold substance and bit his lip as he cautiously entered in a finger.  
"Oh god" woozi lowly groan from the burn and pleasure of chans finger in his ass "now I know how you feel right jagi heh" woozi breathed into chans neck  
"I-Is it bad hyung? Should I stop?" Chan asked worriedly, starting pull out his finger but gasped when Woozi's insides clenched around it. Oh god it was so tight, it wasn't letting him go.  
"Nonono it feels reeeaaaly good add more chan" woozi moaned pushing back on chans finger  
Chan licked his lips at the delicious sight before him and without warning, pushed in two more fingers. Wiggling them around and stretching out Woozi.  
"Oohhhh gooodddd yes like that chan" woozi moaned arching his back even more his erection that was trapped in between both males dripping with cum  
Chan slowly pulled his fingers out when he thought Woozi was well stretched. He tugged down his boxers and gulped, positioning it at Woozi's entrance. "C-can I?"  
"Mhhhm" woozi hummed not trusting his voice as he pushed towards his dick " put it in me chan please" He moaned desperate to feel his livers throbbing erection inside him  
Chan raised a curious eyebrow, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Maybe he should tease the other for a bit. "Beg more for it baby~"  
"Chaaannn please I want it please I want you in me pleaseeee~"  woozi begged being too deep in pleasure so dignity flew out the window when he leaned down and started to kiss chans neck  
Chan groaned and he smirked deviously, ramming all the way in to the hilt. "Aish, you're so needy.. Your insides are clenching around me hyung? How does it feel? Your dignity not mattering anymore, your dongsaeng screwing you like this~"  
"Ahhhh~ chan it feels so good" woozi moaned and since he was on top he started to bounce on his dick while moaning with no filter  
Chan emitted a groan from the bottom of his throat, gripping onto Woozi's hips tightly. Ugh he felt like releasing but didn't want to. "Ugh, hyung, you're so hot.." He licked at Woozi's collarbone.  
Moaning woozi started to bounce faster then let out a silent scream as he felt a special bundle of nerves and collapsed on chans chest as his hips still moved once finding that spot "ohhh chan there hit there pleaseeee" woozi begged as he started to scratch at chans back  
Chan only chuckled and thrust up sloppily as per his request, whispering dirty things into Woozi's reddening ear. They didn't care if the other members heard now, too wrapped up in their own little world. "Should I release inside hyung~? You'd like that huh?"  
"Aahhhh~ yessss~ please inside chan pleeasse~!" Woozi moaned as he clutched chans arms tighter clenching his insides harder as he was feeling a coil in his stomach tighten  
The lewd sound of skin slapping increased as Chan's pace got rougher and faster. "I-I'm cumming!!" He groaned and slammed back in one last time to release deep inside Woozi.  
Squealing at the feeling woozi came into both of the lovers chest then collapse exhausted from the previous activities "oh my god that felt good" woozi moans as chan pulls out  
"Ye-yeah.. now we both have to take a shower again.." Chan giggled and sat up, smearing off some of Woozi's semen and licking it. "Tastes salty hyung, like you~."  
Blushing at the action the maknae did woozi hid his face in the youngers neck then hopped off woobling slightly as the cum slowly dropped out of his ass "come on chan lets have a shower now" Woozi said as he found something to cover him and some clothes for both of them picking them up while bending down  
Chan laughed at Woozi's cute actions, following him inside the bathroom after putting away the clothes. After they both took a shower together with a bit of making out, Chan exited the bathroom first since Woozi was still drying his hair. "Yo." Seungcheol entered with a huge box of fanmail. "Oh hey hyung, drop those off there." The older did so and before leaving, gave Dino a smirk. " So you finally topped."

"Yep and I loved it" chan smirked back as woozi entered the room "oh hey Seungcheol woah that's slot of fan mail" Woozi said as he started to organise the fanmail for each member  
Seungcheol left without another word and Chan decided to help too. He opened up one for himself and read it, chuckling. "I love you so much Dino oppa, please marry me!" He read out loud.  
"...I love our carats yes but you are mine" Woozi said possessivly as he hugged chan sitting in his lap  
"Heh, I know Woozi hyung! But I should be jealous too since you get those letters too." Chan kissed Woozi's cheek, putting the letter aside.  
"Hmmm" woozi cuddled into chan as he got back into sorting them " I ship you and Dino together you're soo cute woozi Oppa!" Woozi read one of the letters giggling "if only she knew huh jagi"  
Chan could only chuckle, " I think I read one where it said this girl shipped me and Hoshi-hyung, it was weird. But if the fans knew they'd be freaking out~"  
"Yea but I wonder what would happen if people knew that me, you and the members are in a relationship " woozi pondered as he started to sort through Joshua's pile  
"Maybe in the future they'll know." He left out the disbandment part, he didn't want to think about that now. Chan opened one of his letters again and giggled when he read the letter.  
" hmm what does it say" Woozi said as he tried to reach for the letter to read  
Chan put it out of his reach, his height being the main factor. "Nope~ It's a secret!"  
"Pwease jagi" woozi asked using his puppy dog eyes while pouting he really wanted to see what the letter said  
"Mmm.." Chan just gave in to the puppy eyes and gave the letter to Woozi, blushing at how descriptive the letter was.  
"Ooohhhh this girl has some imagination that's for sure" Woozi said wide eyed as he read the letter that had a fanfic attached to it as well as art "damn she did well though"  
"Hyung you're not embarrassed?!" Chan pouted and crossed his arms, it was weird because the girl sent it to him instead of Woozi. "I-It's out of character, I would never say daddy and be into whipping."  
"I know jagi but it's funny how descriptive this carat got in the juicy details as well as adding fan art, you have to admit her writing skills are pretty good " woozi said as he kept on looking at the fan art mentally drooling at the sight of a well drawn shirtless chan  
"Aish!! Hyung you pervert!" Chan threw a pillow at him and slipped on another one of Woozi's over sized sweaters.  
"Hahaha mianhe but really take out the fact that it's dirty it's actually pretty good" woozi said laughing at chans red face as he went back to sorting and putting the letters in their piles  
"Yeah it's very descriptive.." Chan nodded and cringed when he found a letter covered in glitter addressed to Seungkwan. "But, t-the fanart.. Are you gonna keep it?"  
"....maybe I will maybe I won't you shall never know" woozi said as he finished pileing them up " HEY GET YOUR MAIL GUYS ITS ALL ORGINISED" woozi shouted from his spot on the floor in the living room  
Some piled in and the rest came after the first pile was halfway through. "Whoa glitter!!" Seungkwan shouted and Vernon flinched in the middle of his letter reading. "Yo hyung, what's that drawing you're holding?" Wonwoo asked to Woozi and Chan panicked.  
"Oh this just some fan art nothing much" woozi said as he put it back into the envelope and passing back to chan who he was still sitting on  
Chan hid it in his back pocket and sighed in relief, struggling to reach a letter since Woozi was blocking some access. " Ha, hey look, someone made a Hoshi and Woozi picture. At least it's not sinful." Joshua pointed over to what Hoshi was holding.  
"What does it look like" slightly nervous that it would be really coupley since he had chan as a boyfriend he sorta found it awkward yet funny at times when fans did this  
"Uh, just us, holding hands, you kissing my cheek." Hoshi said a bit awkwardly and DK laughed at the situation with his loud vocal range again. "How cute." Chan said, laced with sarcasm.  
"Ah jagi there's no need to be jelly I still love you and after this morning I think you know it all to well" Woozi said as he snuggled closer to chan making the other members slightly shiver,giggle or flush after remembering what they heard this morning  
"And I hope you didn't forget you were the one screaming and on the bottom this morning" Chan rolled his eyes but accepted his affection with a little smile. Coups choked on his spit, Jeonghan and Joshua were reevaluating their choices, and the rest... chaos.  
"Oh woozi took it this time huh was it good" jun said wiggling his eyebrows at woozi making woozi laugh " yea and I heard you a minghao as well and by the sound of it you did two" woozi teased back causing jun to turn red  
"eW" Chan gagged and nose scrunched, standing up while carrying Woozi up by the waist. "I'm gonna use the restroom" He plopped Woozi on the ground onto his feet and disappeared into the hallway.  
"Anywho anything juicy that the fans drew or wrote in your letters" woozi asked cross legged on the ground as the others formed a circle   
" I got some fan art of me and vermon kissing" sengkwan said as he showed the drawing to the others with no shame  
"I got a pic of me and Mingyu holding hands and it's gross." Wonwoo said with a disgusted expression. A loud shout and some thing tumbling on the ground were heard. "WELL FUCK ME." They heard Chan yell, he probably dropped things again.  
"Jagi are you okay!" Woozi shouted slightly worried from the crash that came from the hallway " I'm gonna go check on him" woozi said standing up and walking to the bathroom to be met with a very entertaining sight  
Chan was laying against the wall with rolls of toilet paper and several bottles of shampoo and conditioner stacked on him. Best of all, he had a blushing red face. "H-hyung, can you help please?"  
"How in the world did this happen" woozi said trying to keep his giggles in while helping his boyfriend out of his predicament  
"Mm..I-I was trying to reach for something but I ended up slipping.. Hey don't laugh!" He whined, crossing his arms.  
"But its so cute , what were you trying to grab in the first place to make everything fall" woozi said helping mchan stand up dusting him off as he finished putting everything back  
"T-The face cleanser.." He was holding up the said bottle with a pink face. "It was at the very top and I couldn't reach.."  
"Okay hold up imma get something" woozi said as he went out of the bathroom coming back in with one of those extension arm things with him and grabbed the face cleanser before passing it to chan " here ya go jagi"  
Chan puffed out his cheeks and mumbled a little thank you, taking it from him. "This is so embarrassing.. Why didn't I think of that?!"  
"Spur of the moment it can't be helped" woozi said as he brushed his teeth as he didn't get time to do it before  
"Are you cleaning your mouth of sin since you moaned so loud this morning"  Okay, Chan sounded like Joshua for a bit. He applied some of the cream to lighten up his skin a bit.  
"Oh shush chan" woozi said after he spit the foam out of his mouth and rinsed "anywho pass me some too  
Chan giggled and held up the bottle out of Woozi's reach, already preparing himself to not fall for his aegyo. "If you can reach it~."  
"Chaannnn" woozi whined as he started to try and reach it then a idea leaning up woozi pecked chan causing him to drop the pulling away woozi grabbed the bottle smirking "got it" woozi teased a red faced chan  
"Aah, you're seriously no fair!" Chan whined and sat on the toilet seat, biting his lower lip. It was like an arousing lip bite, and Chan was rubbing his thighs. Like a nervous reaction.  
"Oh you love me and you know it" woozi said wiping his face after washing putting the bottle on a lower shelf then turned to chan and pecked him again then dragged him back into the living room "hey guys we're back, chan just tried to reach the top shelf" woozi explained as he sat back down dragging chan down with him seeing the food in the middle "oh did mingyu make breakfast "  
Mingyu was still wearing his pink apron that DK got as a joke, smiling. "Yeah, it was almost gonna be gone because SOMEONE ALMOST ATE ALL OF IT." He directed it towards Seungkwan. "Well we can just eat!" Chan piped up cheerfully, loving the smell of Mingyu's food.  
Stuffing some in his mouth woozi then wondered something "hey guys anything we missed while we were away" woozi asked once finished his mouthful curious of what happened  
"Seungkwan was about to make out with Vernon right here" Hoshi piped up calmly, munching on the rice in his mouth. Chan choked but drank down some cola to calm him. "Oh my god."  
"Wow you guys are about as horny as my and chan this morning" woozi said wide eyed when he heard what sengkwan was going to do while shovelling food in his food  
"Hyung I swear to-!!" "Jisoos christ amen." Joshua ended off his sentence while biting off some meat off the chicken. Chan was as red as the kimchi, swallowing his food down.  
"Hmm what it's true" woozi said bluntly as he kept eating now munching on some kimchi  
"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Chan felt himself get overheated so he quickly got out of the room and into their shared bed room.  
"Chan I'm sorry come back" woozi shouted as he finished eating and cleaned up his area "come on chan jagi come out" woozi said as he was standing in front of his shared room with chan  
"I-It's open.. You embarrass me too much and you always..Your words affect me!" In a very good way. Chan put a hand over his lower area as Woozi came in.  
"Hey sorry about that chan but anyway do you wanna cuddle" woozi said as his sweater paws were held to his chest as he went towards his lover

"Do-don't come any closer!" It was obvious he was hiding his crotch, using his oversized sweater as a backup too. "I-I.. I don't wanna cuddle right now.."  
"E-eh why did I do something wrong I'm sorry" woozi said a little sad thinking he did something bad  
"Y-you just.. Your teasing turns me on okay! A-And I was thinking about the fanfiction the fan wrote and oh god.." Chan whimpered, just the thought of it was unbearable.  
"If you want I can help you with your problem" woozi said realising why he was getting so defensive and kneeled down I front of chans hard on "please" woozi said resting his sweater paws on chans knees  
"H-hyung, it's okay.. Nghh.." Chan shuddered and moaned cutely when Woozi palmed it. "Wa-wait, nnoo, a-ah! "  
Woozi pulled down dinos boxers revealing chans erection standing tall and proud, he then proceeded to run his hand up and down the hard shaft of his boyfriend  
"Woozi hyung..gaah, waiitt, i-it feels weird..~ Mmmn.." It was times like these Woozi loved Chan being so submissive, like putty melted in his hands. "Aahh!! D-don't squeeze!" Although he was reacting so cutely to it.  
Finally thinking that chan had gone through enough teasing woozi put his lips on his lovers tip swirling his tongue around the tip before dipping his head down taking the whole thing before coming back up repeating the process over and over  
Chan wove his hands through Woozi's hair, moaning so sweetly just for him as he was shaking in utter pleasure. "Woozi-hyung! Jagiyaaa! Wa-wait, stop for a second..!!" He begged, but his hips were weakly bucking upwards.  
"Hmmm" woozi hummed pulling off chans erection and started to pump it slowly  
"I-I can handle i-it myself so.. haa..please, y-your handd.." He whined like a little baby, his shaky fingers trying to pry off Woozi's firm grip.  
"So you want me to stop" woozi teased as he pumped harder and started to play with tip "You don't sound like it jagi" woozi teased as he started to get horny  
"Jihoonnn hyungg.. I-..Aah.." Chan panted heavily, legs shyly rubbing together.  
"Hmm what do you want jagi come on say it" woozi said as he stopped all together just to hear what the younger would do  
"P-Please help mee.. Ooh, i-it f-feels good please J-Jihoon hyung!" Chan pleaded so lewdly, looking down at him with cute, teary eyes.  
"There we go now was that so hard"woozi said as he started pumping a teasing the tip with his mouth  
Chan whined so sweetly and loudly for the whole dorm to hear, bucking his hips upward. "AH!!"  
"Mph" woozi gagged as he felt it hit the back of his throat sensing that Chan was close he went faster taking in more each time to help the other catch his orgasm  
"I-I'm-!!" Chan let out a quiet, lewd cry of pleasure. His back arching and hips rolling as he hit his high.  
Woozi swallowed his cum and pulled off chans now limp member as he sat back on the balls of his feet while flushing  
Chan was panting so heavily and unevenly, his chest rising up and down at a rapid pace. He was still shaking, a bit oversensitive.  
Wiping his mouth woozi went up and pecked chans lips softly "you enjoy that chan" woozi asked  
"Y-yes.. That was so good Jihoon hyung.." He whimpered and shakily pulled his pants up.  
"You wanna cuddle now?" Woozi asked as he sat on the bed arms out wide ready for a cuddle  
Chan jumped into his arms happily, snuggling into him like he was a teddy bear. "You're so warm..!"  
Giggling woozi's hands that were covered by a oversized sweater wrapped around his waist while snuggling into the youngers neck "I know" woozi said as he snuggled closer to share even more warmth  
Chan nibbled on Woozi's neck teasingly, giggling and gripping on tightly to his shirt. "I love you hyung! I hope we never split!"  
Giggling woozi replied "uhuh I hope we always be together jagi" woozi said cuddling into chan now on chans lap like a kitten  
Chan sighs in utter satisfaction and they both fall asleep in that position. A chance that the parents might have sneaked in a few pics as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to stay happy stay nerdy and stay you


End file.
